As Two Worlds Collide
by tnlentz
Summary: Jareth has spent eight years watching Sarah at night. Sarah has spent eight years with fading memories and dreams of someone who will not be forgotten. But living between worlds is becoming unbearable.
1. My Lucid Dreamer

This is my VERY FIRST attempt at fanfiction. Please excuse any misspellings or grammatical errors. It has been a long time since I've put anything out for someone to read. Each chapter will be from either Sarah or Jareth's POV. If at anytime this changes, I will let you know. So enjoy as two worlds that should never touch collide and combust.

Jareth

* * *

She moved as if she was dancing with an imaginary partner. Spinning in soft circles, to music that only could be heard within her silent bubble. As she spun in slow, yet graceful circles, a slight tear was noticed relieving itself from the corner of her already heavily misty looking eyes. As the dance seem to come to an end, she sighed and laid herself on the bed in the corner of her room. "Crying herself to sleep again" he murmured to himself.

This was not the first time he had observed this exquisite performance. Several nights a week she would sway to the music only she heard. Other nights, she would pull a small red book from a drawer beside her bed and grasp it tight to her chest. Never once did she open it or read the words written in the tiny leather bound book. Her hold upon the bound pages was enough for him to realize that this book meant more to her then most of her other belongings. The golden letters that one spelled _The Labyrinth_ faded to a dull shine. Her knuckles would be white until she would drift off into another restless night of sleep.

There had been many a night that her thrashing and whispered dreams had made it hard for him to leave when the dawn came. She had even called out his name while lost completely in her dream land. His most precious memory was the first night she moaned his name. It escaped her lips during what seemed to be a rather "pleasant" dream. If only he could see into her dreams. If only.

But as dreams go, there were not always the pleasant dreams. No, on rather stormy nights when the clouds rumbled with protest, her dreams took on a rather ominous tone. On these nights, he would whisper comforting words in her ear and sometimes place gentle reassuring kisses upon her brow. She would always respond by begging him to stay. "please...don't leave..I didn't mean it" she would sigh. Then settle into a peaceful slumber only if he took his place beside her on her bed.

For eight long years now, this was how he spent his nights. Hiding in the shadows from the beauty who had now cried out all her tears and fallen into a peaceful slumber. How he wish he could collect those tears and present them to her one day. "See my love, every time you shed a tear, I caught them." He ached to lay beside her and wrap his arms around her sleeping form. With a sigh he turned from the bed. "Jareth" she moaned in her sleep. He echoed her moan with one of his own. There had to be a limit to what a man could endure, even a Goblin man.

* * *

I do not own these characters..only what I imagine happens to them. Sorry this is just a short chapter. I am hoping to make them slightly longer. Please, let me know what you think...Reviews are what make us better. Thank you for reading...


	2. Beautiful Nightmares

This chapter is from Sarah's POV. This is what Sarah had been thinking about as Jareth watched her from the shadows.

* * *

Sarah waltzed around her room imaging that she was wrapped in his warm arms. All around her, she could her the snickering and whispering jeers coming from the others. The other goblins, as they pretended to be, didn't hold a candled to her Goblin. From the moment his eyes caught hers from across the room, she noticed none of the other depraved dancers. Only he held her attention. Only he made her heart stop and suddenly flutter with anticipation. It was his eyes that held her. His sad eyes.

Two different eyes which proclaimed to her that this man indeed belonged to the otherworldly beings that danced around her. One eye was a brilliant crystal blue. Even the most beautiful blue sky would envy its coloring. The other eye was beyond mesmerizing. The pupil was open so wide, as if it was looking into your very soul. Only to be surround by a halo of darker blue. It reminded Sarah of a jewel. One open, one closed. Once she looked into those eyes, those magical eyes, she knew she lost her heart. A heart that fooled her into thinking he was hers, forever. A heart that foolishly fell in love. As if forever existed. As if love wasn't cruel.

As she spun in his arms, she listened to his soft whispers of love and could feel his embrace become more assuring. An embrace she never wanted to leave. Wished that she never would've left.

Waking up from this self induced memory made no sense...it almost felt as if her world was falling down....just like the ballroom had fallen down around her...just like she had fallen in love.

Sarah sigh as she came too from her reverie and threw herself upon her bed. Its been eight years and this one memory of the Underground haunted her nightly. At first, she couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She was only fifteen and was so self centered and stubborn that she couldn't comprehend what she had been feeling that day. In the end, it was about her brother. She needed to return Toby home. When Jareth asked her to love him her heart stopped. She did. He never had to ask her to. When he told her her wanted to rule her, she never dreamed he meant her heart. Teenagers are always so worried about people having power over them. Power she claimed he didn't have over her.

"You have no power over me" was all it took to break Jareth's hold on her and her brother. She was so relieved at the time just to have Toby home and not a goblin that she ignored all of her feelings. She had loved all the creatures she met in the Underground, even the goblins. But never stopped to realized that she loved him too. She was only fifteen.

The notion that she might actually be in love with Jareth only sprang to life when she was asked to go to her first homecoming dance. When the young man had shown up and waited by the door for her, Sarah peered down from the top of the stairs. She begun comparing him to her Goblin King. He didn't have the same smile, his eyes didn't capture her heart, his hair wasn't blond enough. At that moment, Sarah realized he wasn't enough. No one would ever be enough. She had pretended to be ill and throw up to escape the dance that night.

From that moment of realization, Sarah never accepted another date or even pretended to be interested in other boys. At twenty three she still did not see other men. It was as if that one dance, in once upon a time, had consumed her sole with a love she would never have again.

Her dreams had become full of Jareth and his Goblin Realm. As she matured her dreams changed. They began as secret kisses stolen when no one was looking, to soft touches in the shadows, to what they were now..Full sexual experiences with a man that she could only make love to in her dreams. And this is what she had retired her life too. A dream.

Sarah had admitted that night time was her favorite time. She savored her sweet dreams and her beautiful nightmares. Either way if Jareth was in them, she didn't want to wake up from them. At least in her dreams, she didn't have to give him up.

She cried herself to sleep.

I don't own Sarah or Jareth...but if I did they would already be lost in each other.

Please let me know what you think of Sarah's musings...


End file.
